


Devil's assistant no more!

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: The Devil's assistant [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time I take control of my life! Dani?</p><p>sequEL TO the devil's assistant</p><p>series complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom  
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch. 1  
Danny’s POV  
I turned my head slightly to the left unaware of the outcome of my decision. ‘Danny!’ yelled Danielle as she nearly jumped in my arms, causing me to fall out of my chair. ‘Danielle?’ I asked a bit confused at seeing my long lost cousin slash clone.  
After all these years of silence. ‘What are you? How did you…’ I began, but was suddenly cut off. ‘I still remember where you live silly.’ said Dani as she viewed me from up to down. ‘You really need to eat more, your skin and bones.’ she said concernly.

‘Well I haven’t been able to eat as much this past year.’ I said as I began to play with my fingers. ‘What do you mean?’ she asked. ‘I’ve been on the streets.’ I concluded. Danielle looked at my family. ‘You kicked him out?’ she asked a bit mad.

They explained to her the situation during that time… I don’t think she was buying any of it and hearing it again... makes it seem less believable. But I’m staying because I know that they are telling the truth of loving me.  
Plus I’m tired of not having a bed! Wouldn’t you?’ if you didn’t have one! ‘Can Dani stay a while’? I asked as I continued to play with my hands. Why was I so nervous?  
‘Even better? How about letting us adopt you? Danny seems to really care about you.’ said Mom as she smiled at Danielle. ‘Really?’ she asked completely surprised at what she just said. ‘Isn’t she angry at what Dani just said about being horrible parents? ‘Um… oh… wow… sure.’ said Dani I knew deep down that’s what she really wanted, and as for anything she needs.

I’m willing to help her every way I can. She is… my baby sister. Mom and Dad took Dani to the court house, while Jazz and I began turning the guestroom, into Dani’s new room.

‘Wow I haven’t seen her in so long… and now, she’s here to stay.’ I was so happy. ‘Everything’s turning around isn’t it?’ asked Jazz as she helped me with the room. ‘Yeah, it’s so great.’ I said as I finished up the room.

‘She can decorate it later.’ I said as I headed downstairs. Jazz close behind. ‘So… what about school?’ asked Jazz as I grabbed a water from the fridge. ‘I dropped out.’ I said a bit disappointed.

 

‘Why?’ she asked. ‘I was…. I thought no one cared if I went. I mean…. I had no one. You know?’ Jazz looked down at her feet. ‘I never thought… it's fine.’ I said as I drank some of my water. ‘I’m gonna have to go back anyway.’ I said as I placed my water on the table.  
‘Mom… and Dad…’ Jazz concluded. ‘Yup…’ I said as I looked down at my muddy, ripped pants and worn out shoes.  
‘You can’t go to school like that.’ said jazz pointing at my worn out shoes. ‘Oh....’ I said a tad embarrassed.  
‘Don’t worry I’ll take you and Danielle shopping tomorrow…. no worries.’ she said with a smile.  
It’s hard to smile now a days.  
I finished my water and decided to go upstairs for a nice long shower.

A.n  
Hey guys what did you think?  
Keep reading……….  
DPL2


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom   
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch.2  
a.n   
Here we go!  
Dani’s POV  
Danny’s parents took me to the courthouse to get me adopted. Wow I can’t believe it’s actually happening. I have a home. After the adoption was finalized, we headed to the mall.   
They bought me a whole new wardrobe. I couldn’t believe it. I have clothes! 

This was the best day of my life! ‘What do you think?’ said Mom. ‘I love all these clothes how could I decide?’ I asked as I started to look through the clothes in front of me. 

There was so many I couldn’t decide.

After awhile we got everything we needed. I even got a backpack and school supplies since I’m gonna start school at Casper middle school. I’m actually really excited to start school.

But I actually never been to school so Jazz is gonna test me about everything K-5 So that way I’m ready for middle school. 

Luckily I don’t start for two weeks. I think I’m gonna love school. I thought as I smiled brightly.

‘Alright I think we have everything we need.’ said Mom as she put it all in the basket, heading towards the checkout line.

I don’t know why but ever since, I came back to Amity Park, I keep getting these weird visions. 

I keep thinking Vlad’s around. I don’t know where he is... But I do know he’s still Mayor of Amity Park. I just don’t know how to deal with it. Maybe Danny knows a way to get over my fear, I have to ask him when I get home.

Jazz’s POV  
Danny’s been awfully quiet. I hope he’s Okay. I slowly creep up to his door. It’s slightly ajar. ‘Danny?’ I asked as I crept in slightly. He was asleep all curled up in his bed. Sleeping like a baby.

He looked so cute. I knew since he left that my baby brother needed me through the dark time of his disappearance. 

Danny moved slightly, his blanket falling slightly off his torso, clutching it as if it was a stuffed bear.

He inhales, then exhales deeply.

I worry about him more than ever. He is my brother. I care about him more than I do myself. I don’t know why he left.  
Maybe he wanted to protect us from whatever it was he was doing? Or maybe he was right and Mom and Dad scared him off.   
I guess I will never know the answer. I watched him for a few more minutes. 

Then I heard the doorbell. I headed downstairs to open the door. ‘Wow that’s a lot of stuff.’ I say as I, take a few bags from my mom.   
‘I hope so, she can’t survive on just a handful of things.’ said mom as she placed everything down, Dad heading upstairs to put Dani’s stuff away. 

‘Luckily there’s a bed in the old guestroom. 

‘Now you just need to put on your new comforter.’ said Mom as she handed Dani the comforter and Dani ran up stairs to put it on.   
‘Got everything she needs for school so she can start next semester?’ I asked Mom as she started putting things away. 

‘Just about.’ said Mom with a big smile.   
‘Is she ready for school’? She asked. ‘Almost.’ I say, but I’m pretty proud.’ ‘Good.’ she says as she finishes putting everything away.

‘She’s reading at a fourth grade level now and she’s only had one lesson.’ I say with a bit of pride.   
‘That’s great honey, she’ll be in school in no time.’ said Mom with a smile on her face. 

‘Me too Danny seems really happy that she’s here too.’ ‘I’ve never seen him so happy.’ I said with a smile.   
Everything’s gonna be great. I promise.’ said Mom as she went upstairs to help Dani with her things.

 

Dani’s POV  
Wow my own room. I can’t believe this! And two new big siblings, I’m the luckiest girl in the world.   
I smiled as I finished making my new bed. The sheets were cold due to them being clean. 

My new Dad brought in the dressers and a new desk with a chair! And a table with a TV and DVD player. Wow I feel so special.   
I hugged myself tightly. I was just so happy. Wow a family, for me! I just couldn’t believe it. 

‘Hey loving your new room?’ asked Danny as he came in and looked around.  
‘Yup, I can’t believe I have my own room! And Bed! And clothes!’ Danny laughed. But it was a sad one. 

‘Yeah, I guess we're both in this phase. I mean I haven’t had my own clothes, bed or shower in a long time.’ said Danny with a shrug.   
‘Oh... Right... I forgot.’ I said but I still smiled, and so did he. Hey I know we’ll be a great family. I just know it… I thought as Danny helped me put my things away.

Danny’s POV  
Wow she’s really opening up pretty quick, I’m glad she’s happy. If she’s happy I’m happy. I smiled as I helped her put her clothes away. I promise to be the best Big brother ever!

 

a.n  
There you go more to come open to ideas  
Dpl2


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom   
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch.3  
a.n   
Here we go!   
Jazz’s POV  
Danielle is getting used to her new home rather quickly. You know I always wanted a sister. Don’t get me wrong, I love Danny with all my heart, but I always dreamed of having a sister.   
‘You know to relate to more. But after Danny left, so did those thoughts of wanting a sister, all that was there was worry and fear.  
I worried about him every day. I’m happy he’s finally going on the right track. He really wants to turn his life around.  
I’m tutoring both Danny and Danielle since Danny dropped out sophomore year and Danielle has never been to school. I’m also taking time off from college to help them and to get to know my brother again.  
Everything’s going to be okay… I’m sure of it. --------

Dani’s POV  
I’m glad Jazz is helping me with my school work. I really wanted to start school with the other kids. I’m just glad my new sister is helping me through this complicated time. I quickly headed out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen for Jazz and I’s next tutoring lesson.  
‘Hi Jazz I’m ready for my next lesson.’ I said as I smiled. ‘Good, I’m glad you’re helping me Jazz, I really want to do well in school, when it starts.’ Jazz smiled brightly. ‘Good to hear.’ I quickly sat down at the kitchen table while Mom got snacks for us while we studied.

I haven’t seen Danny in a while though. ‘Isn’t Danny gonna study with us?’ I asked a tad curious. ‘Since Danny’s in High school, he needs to be taught one on one like you since the work is different.’ said Jazz as she opened up the book they were gonna use.  
‘Oh, I see.’ I said as I smiled softly. ‘Yeah, so let’s get studying.’ said Jazz as she began the first lesson. It’s only been a day and I already have a favorite subject.   
English… I don’t know why, I just like it. I can’t wait to start real school and make friends. I’m also gonna ask Danny if I could help him with ghost hunting.   
I hope he says yes. I smiled as I wrote a short story for English, Jazz looking over as, I did it.

Danny’s POV  
Jazz has been tutoring Danielle and I every day. We’ve been doing really well, and the New Year starts tomorrow. Jazz said were ready to start school.   
I’m a little nervous of starting school. I mean I haven’t gone in a year. What if I mess up? What about the ghosts? I just hope I can handle it. I sigh as I pack my bag and get ready for bed. It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow. I thought as I yawned and headed, up the stairs to my room.  
I took a long shower, brushed my teeth, put on my PJ’s and went to bed, letting sleep overcome me.   
Everything was gonna be different wasn’t it? I really hope so. My dreams were so bizarre. I kept seeing Vlad.   
Vlad? I haven’t seen or thought of him for a year, and now he’s here? In my dream! Why? I tossed and turned trying to end the dream, but it didn’t work. This was gonna be a long night.

A,n  
There you go more to come  
DPL2


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom   
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch.4  
A.N  
Hey guys, sorry I haven’t updated … College what r u gonna do? Here we go   
Dpl2

 

Dani’s POV  
My alarm blazed in my ear. That’s weird I don’t remember having one, or Mom must have bought it last night. I just didn’t notice. I sighed as I heaved myself, out of bed.  
Picking out some unmentionables, pants, and a Tee shirt along with socks shoes and my red beanie. I sighed as I headed out of my room and down the hall towards the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I stretched. 

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. After that I headed over to the shower. Once that was done I quickly changed and brushed my hair on the way down the stairs. Jazz was just finishing up breakfast as I yawned and sat down at the table serving myself some eggs, sausage and a pancake.  
Man I hadn’t had a meal this good since the Apples I stole from that concession stand. It was hard to find food back then. Once I was done eating I downed my orange juice and placed my cup and plate in the sink.

Jazz was getting ready to leave. I wanted to walk with her. ‘Jazz, can you walk me to school today, I don’t wanna be late.’ I say as I grab my new backpack that I chose myself. It was a Danny Phantom backpack.  
It was my new favorite. ‘Well…. to tell the truth, it was my only backpack. ‘Of course Danielle, I was just heading out.’ said Jazz with a smile. ‘Yay!’ I said with glee as I ran out of the house and headed to Jazz’s car. I couldn’t stop jumping I was just so excited.

I couldn’t wait to learn something new. Jazz was telling me everything she knew about surviving middle school. Well…except she was sort of teachers pet… but I get what she means she told me how Danny survived middle school. 

Which was easier to relate to. I sighed as I heard the first bell ring. Jazz parked the car and we got ready to head to the front office. My legs shaking.   
Pull yourself together Danielle you can do this! I got out of the car, fixed my hat and dusted off my knees. After closing the door I looked up at the school standing before me, it’s huge suddenly I couldn’t breathe, I was so nervous. 

‘It’s okay Danielle you can do this. I took Jazz’s hand as she led me towards the front office. My knees were shaking with every step.  
‘Jasmine Fenton?’ said a lady that had glasses and a tall hair bun on the top of her head and on the side the biggest jug of coffee I’ve ever seen.   
‘Yeah, I’m here to help my sister, with her first day of sixth grade.’ said Jazz with a smile. ‘

What’s her name?’ she asked as she put on her glasses and grabbed the box of schedules for new kids. ‘Danielle Fenton.’ said Jazz with a small smile.

I couldn’t stop shaking. ‘Aww… here she is.’ she said as she handed Jazz my schedule. ‘Thanks, here Dani.’ she said as she handed me my schedule. ‘Thanks, here Dani.’ she said as she handed me my schedule. ‘Thanks.’ I said as I looked through my schedule. ‘Okay.’

‘Here’s your books and your locker number and combo.’ said the lady as she handed me a post it stamp. ‘Thanks.’ I said as I put the stamps on the books once she handed them to me. I smiled as I herded into the school hall. 

‘Okay you’re late but you’re new so it’s okay but try not to make it a habit.’ said Jazz as she smiled at me. ‘What about my books there’s too much. There heavy. 

‘There isn’t time to go to your locker you’ll have to go when you have time.’ Jazz said as she showed me to my first class. ‘Everything will get easier okay…..’ I sighed. ‘Okay. .’ she put her hand on my shoulder as we headed to my first class. 

I knocked as we entered. ‘Come in.’ Jazz and I entered slowly. ‘Hi I’m Jasmine Fenton and this is my, sister, your new student Danielle Fenton.’ ‘Oh right Danielle Fenton. ‘Oh right Danielle Fenton, welcome.’ ‘Thanks…’ I said shyly.  
‘Class let’s say hello to Danielle.’ said the teacher with a big smile.

‘Hello Danielle.’ the class said in unison. The teacher looked through her clipboard. ‘Danielle you can sit behind Megan.’ she said as Megan held up her hand. ‘Okay.. ‘I said as I Grabbed my schedule and heaved my backpack over my shoulder and headed to my seat setting my backpack down and releasing a big breath I was holding in.

‘So Danielle what school were you at before?’ I shook. ‘I’ve been home schooled.’ ‘Oh well... welcome.’ I smiled. ‘Thanks.’ I said as the teacher handed me a journal and workbook. ‘Thanks.’ I said as I got a pencil l out of my Danny Phantom pencil case.   
Ready for whatever the Teacher throws at me. I can do this… I know it.

Danny’s POV  
I’m so late I’m so late! I thought as I headed into the school and phased my hand in my locker for my third period class book. ‘Stupid ghosts.’ I said as I threw the thermos in my locker and grabbed my Math book and headed to class.

A.N  
Hey guys here’s the next update god I can’t wait for this semester to end college is tiring see you soon keep reading   
Dpl2


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Phantom   
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch. 5  
A.N  
Hey guys so college sucked so I quit but more reading and writing here we go  
Dpl2  
Danny’s POV  
I hope Dani’s doing okay. It is her first time in a real school. I hope she makes friends or at least one. That would brighten her day. I thought to myself as I headed into Casper high, yawning slightly as I headed to my locker.  
‘Hey D, you look bushed.’ I yawned once again as I turned towards Tucker. ‘Sorry Tucker, I was up late.’ I said as I shrugged. ‘It will be okay D, you’re used to late nights.’ ‘I know but I was actually helping my little sister get ready for her first day of school.’  
Tucker looked at me in shock. ‘Since when did your parent’s have another kid?’ I laughed. ‘They didn’t they adopted Danielle.’ Tucker rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Wow that’s great D, you always wanted to be a big brother.’ ‘I know but, I don’t wanna mess up you know.’ I say as I rubbed the back of my neck.   
‘Where’s Sam?’ I asked trying to get everything I needed for first period. ‘So your first day back must be weird huh?’ I slung my backpack over my shoulder. ‘Guys!’ yelled Sam as she waved at us. ‘Sam where have you been?!’ I asked as I smiled brightly, she always puts a smile on my face. ‘Why so late?’ I asked as Sam came up to us. Tucker and Sam opening their lockers, surprisingly all our lockers were side by side. ‘You seem worried.’ said Sam as she viewed my confused face. ‘Nervous from your first day back?’ ‘Not really I’m sort of... Freaked out.’ Sam sighed.   
‘Everything will be okay alright babe. It will.’ she said as she held my hand y hand gently kissing me on the lips. ‘Oh, yeah, I’m sure your right.’ I said as I closed my locker and took her hand in mine. ‘I was late because my parents finally came back from their trip and wanted me to wear a pink dress.   
Tucker almost laughed his pants off. ‘Laugh you die.’ said Sam as she glared at Tucker. He gulped deeply. ‘Nothing!’ he said full of fright. I gently took Sam’s hand and laughed as we ran ahead of Tucker, him trying to catch up in the process.   
Dani’s POV  
School is so much fun! I wonder why Danny complained so much. Oh well. I haven’t really made any friends, I was pretty quiet in class except for when I’d answer questions for the teacher, aside from that I was pretty quiet.  
I paid for my slice of pizza, mashed potatoes, and a carton of chocolate milk, and walked slowly through the cafeteria. Everyone stopped and just stared at me, I was so embarrassed. I just wanted everyone to freeze so I could just feel alone.  
But I really don’t wanna be alone I sighed as I started to open my chocolate milk. I watched as everyone was eating and socializing. I’m not very good at that. I took a bite of my pizza, it was so good. I’m a quiet type.  
I’ve never had friends, well Danny counts but he’s family so I guess he doesn’t. I don’t know, well I don’t have a friend my own age. I played with the frozen veggies. I know no one eats.   
I want friends, I just don’t know how to make any, oh well I’m fine alone. I sighed as I continued to eat my lunch quietly and alone.   
Five ghosts in the past hour. Luckily none at Lunch. Then again I would rather fight ghosts than eat cruddy lunch from the cafeteria.   
I sighed as I played with my food, only eating the mashed potatoes. I have no clue what the other stuff was I swear it blinked at me. I hope Danny’s food isn’t alive.  
Danny’s POV  
I packed my lunch no way am I paying for caf, food. I swear it’s alive, maybe I should be a vegetarian, well only at school.  
Sam had a salad and Tucker had ribs. Where was I when they served them? Whatever. ‘Rough day?’ said Sam as she kissed me when I got to our table.  
‘You have no idea.’ I sighed as I slammed my head on the picnic table. ‘Wow D, you got it bad.’ Tucker said with a full mouth. I sighed and just talked to them through the lunch period.  
Dani’s POV  
Okay so the only decent thing to eat was the pizza and mashed potatoes but seriously that was alive. After eating that I was too disgusted by the other food and decided to leave lunch early, yeah bad idea.   
‘Where do you think you’re going?’ said a girl dressed in boy’s pants and sweatshirt I could tell cause there really big on her.  
‘To the library.’ I said trying to sound friendly. ‘You got any lunch money left?’ she said as she eyed my pants. ‘No I already spent it all on lunch, I only had three dollars.’ I said, I didn’t wanna  
Cause any trouble. Suddenly I was on the ground, how did I get there? I was terrified. I know I can’t fight back. I could kill them. Oh no, some first day this is turning out to be?  
Danny’s POV  
The day couldn’t be any slower. The only thing speeding it up is the ghosts that keep coming. I’m so tired I just want to go home. I still have that book report in Lancers to do, ugg!’ Sam and Tucker looked up from their lunches.  
‘Relax Danny, I know that you love protecting Amity park since you started last week.’ said Tucker. ‘Yeah I’m still new here but by what I’ve seen, and by what you’ve been doing, this.   
Is what I see you put the most heart and soul into the most!’ said Sam as she continued to eat her lunch. ‘I just hope Danielle is okay.’ I said as I continued eating.   
Dani’s POV  
Finally… schools over I thought as I lugged my backpack out of the classroom and down the hall, I just want to curl up in my bed and sleep. I thought as I lugged my backpack down the block. ‘Hey let me help!’ said Danny as I saw him down the street running up to me from Casper high.   
‘How was your day’? He asked as he picked up my bag with no problem. ‘Horrible.’ I said as I fixed, my hair. ‘Oh, it will get better.’ he said as he gave me a small smile.   
‘Hope so.’ I said as I kicked a pebble into the street. ‘Come on let’s get home.’ said Danny as he headed towards Fenton works. ‘Danny wait up!’ I yelled as I tried to hurry to keep up with my brother. ‘Hurry slowpoke!’ he yelled as he went ghost trying to reach Fenton works before me.’   
‘No fair you got a head start!’ I yelled as I tried to keep up.

Mystery POV  
‘What do we have here?’ laughs evilly as it disappears in the darkness. Danny completely unaware of what’s to come.  
a.n   
Hope u guys loved it happy thanksgiving  
2015  
Dpl2


	6. Chapter 6

Danny Phantom  
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch. 6

Hey guys im back! happy new year!  
DPL2  
Danny's POV  
I patrolled Amity with Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danielle after school. Not a ghost in sight, so we decided to call it a night by five thirty leaving plenty of time to get home and get ready for dinner.  
Once we were home, I quickly ran upstairs to my room, threw my backpack on the bed and quickly slipped off my shirt and pants, ready for a quick shower.  
Throwing my shoes in my closet. I quickly rushed into my bathroom to take my shower.  
Dani's POV  
I went to my bed. Danny has a bathroom that connects, to his room so taking a shower is no problem for him.  
Me on the other hand, Well.. share, share, share as you can tell. Well I actually really didn't mind.  
I had a home. I had a family. Everything was perfect. Sharing a bathroom wouldn't change anything on my opinions.  
Danny's POV  
Once I was done with my shower I quickly changed into my usual clothes, did my hair and headed downstairs for dinner. Thank god it's Friday. I sighed as I fell into my chair in the kitchen.  
I wonder what's for dinner? 'Hey Danny.' said Jazz, as she looked up from her book. 'Hi Jazz.' I said as I washed my hands and quickly sat by her ready for dinner. 'Nothing huh?' I shrugged in disappointment as mom began serving Dinner. Danielle came down not long after.

'Is everything okay?' asked Mom as she looked over at Danielle and I. 'Were fine. Just.' started Danielle as she turned to look at me. 'Need to get used to it still.' I rubbed Danielle's shoulder. 'Your a Fenton now you don't need to worry about a thing.' I said as I kissed her head softly as we all began on eating dinner. 'And school?' mom asked as she took, her seat.  
'You want the truth or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?' I asked her as I smirked slightly. 'Of course not Danny.' I laughed slightly. After that conversation dinner was pretty quiet. I didn't even know what to say.  
Mystery's POV  
'What do we have here? this looks promising. Danny Phantom.. it's been awhile.' he said as he laughed evilly. But we all know time won't change a thing. 'Right Danny?... 'Well I guess that's up to you right? I'll be ready. He wants me as his son and wants Danielle.. dead. I just don't know what to do. I sighed as I headed to my room, Dinner was quick and quiet, much like how it's been for the past few days.

Oh.. well. Now the most dreaded part of the evening. Homework. I sighed as I set my backpack on my desk slowly taking out my notebooks and pencils and pens. The joys of homework. I read and reread every textbook and notes, I needed to complete for a test in the morning. Yeah, that's not helping at all. The joys of teenagerdome. After hours and hours of studying I decided to call it a day.

I mean I didn't have any ghosts to fight, anyway and man was I bushed. I sighed as I flopped on my bed and let sleep consume me. Hey I needed my strength.  
Dani's POV  
This Family stuff... I love it! I mean I can't explain how I feel. I'm just so grateful. Nothing that could happen would ever change it, good or bad.  
I smiled as I changed into my new PJ's once I was finally done with my homework. To be honest, school isn't my most favorite place to be during the day,  
but I mean I have to go right? especially if I wanna live here, which I do.  
Nothing would ever change my mind about that.. right? I sighed as I laid down in my bed ready for some well deserved sleep.  
Sam's POV  
So.. yeah my parents came back from their trip yesterday. Honestly I wish they hadn't they brought me back clothes.. and not the clothes I like if you get my drift. Yup you got it! Dresses.. oh and not just any dresses either.. yup. Pink! nope nuh uh heck no! no pink! I draw the line there.  
Not happening! 'Samantha!' yells my mother as they enter the manor. I could hear her high heels as she enters the foyer.

Dad following close behind as the wheels clunk against the tile. I try to keep quiet hoping that they forget they have a daughter, like normal. 'Samantha?' nope spoke to soon. 'Look at this dress, I picked out for you while we were in England!' she says full of glee.

Yay. 'Wow.' I say as I look at the dress from every angle. As I expected Fru fru pink. Joy. I thought sarcastically. 'Gee thanks Mom, it's... perfect.' Perfect size to ring my neck. I smiled at her slightly. She smiled back. 'Did you behave while we were away.

'Hang out with any girlfriends?' she asked emphasis on Girl. 'No just hung out with Danny and Tucker my friends, you know the ones I made when we moved here.' I said a bit annoyed. She should know by now! I mean Grandma, does and since my parent's don't that's just wrong.

'Why don't you hang out with girls Samantha!' she whines as she begins to follow me into my room. She glanced at the clothes on the floor and began to clean my room. Which I didn't mind as long as I didn't have to do it. Fine by me.

Once Mom was done cleaning my room she stared at me for five seconds sighed realizing I wasn't gonna move and headed out the door. I sighed in relief knowing she left me alone with my thoughts just how I liked it.  
I'm not changing how I am for no one and I'm okay with it. I thought as I layed on my bed once again and began on my homework eagerly waiting for it to be done.  
Danny's POV  
That night, I just couldn't get to bed. I tossed and turned over and over. I just couldn't find my inner peace for sleep. I kept thinking of my family.  
How could they just welcome me back into their home just like that? Do I honestly deserve it because honestly I don't feel like I do.

A.N  
hey guys hope you enjoyed it, I wrote this whole story already so faster updates.  
DPL2


	7. Chapter 7

Danny Phantom  
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch. 7  
A.N  
Here we go again  
Dpl2

Danny's POV  
I'm not the Devil's assistant anymore. No more! I'm done he can't control me anymore! I won't let him, over my dead body! and since I'm a halfa, it's sort of ironic. No? well i'm done! Yup here's the door and I'm out. See ya! school was cancelled Friday, do to a storm. I didn't mind though.  
It was bad to close the schools, but it wasn't strong enough to stop me from going to Tucker's. You know living in the streets for a long time really worked up my street smartness.  
I've never been more aware. I don't mind. I quickly walked to Tucker's and knocked roughly on the door hoping to catch him at a good time.  
Tapping my foot as I waited patiently for him to answer. 

After waiting and waiting he finally answered the door. 'Tuck!' I yelled happy to see my closests friend. 'Danny?' he asked opening the door wider enough to let me through. 'Yeah.' I say as I put my hand behind my neck nervously. 'What are you doing here?' he asked. 'You don't want to see me fine.' I said as I smirked before turning around and pretending to leave his porch.

'D! don't be like that i'm just messing with you.' said Tucker as he pushed me towards the inside of his house. I couldn't help but laugh. 'So what's your damage?' I rubbed my neck nervously once again. 'Damage? well.. nothing ordinary if that's what you mean?' I said as I sat on the porch.  
'You hanging out with the wrong crowd again? you know how that makes Roxy feel about her Phantom friend.' said Tucker as he smirked. 'Joy.' I say a tad sarcastically.

I kicked a pebble into the street desperately wanting to view its distance or friction or whatever you call it? I shrugged slightly as I turned to enter the house, once inside I decided to plow furiously onto the living room sofa.

'Must be nice to take a break from all the craziness that's been going on recently.' said Tucker as he sat on the arm chair across from me.  
'Yeah.' I say as I shrug. 'Wanna play Doomed?' asked Tucker trying to change the subject, I guess he could tell something was wrong. I just did'nt want to talk about it. Tucker set up Doomed, we were set up and logged on in a matter of minutes.

Over seven hours of non stop playing and I had chaos where I wanted him. Right hook! than left! so close seconds to go! I was close! closer than i've ever been before.

Than suddenly everything froze and I was DEAD! 'Whoo!' yelled Tucker as he raised his hands in victory. 'The Tech master is the bomb!' I watched him as he did his victory dance through his living room. Tucker, he can't sing but man can he move those hips of his. I couldn't stop laughing. 'Come on Tuck I think you played enough Doomed today Tuck let's head to Sam's, come on we'll head to the bus stop and see Roxy on our way.' I said as I smiled.

'Okay totally I miss Rox she's so cool.' said Tucker as he smiled at my comment. 'Let's go.' I said as I pulled his hand leading him down the street and towards the Bus stop. 'I don't know about going to see Roxy, Danny.' said Tucker. 'Why not she's awesome.' Tucker nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, she is. 'Than it's decided we head to the Bus stop.' I said as I nodded and headed down, the street and sat on the bench as we waited for the bus.

After about twenty minutes the bus finally came. 'Danny!' yelled Roxy as the bus doors slammed open Roxy with the biggest smile plastered on her face. 'Roxy! how are you?' I yelled as I slowly entered the bus, not a person in sight.

Well besides Roxy, Tucker and myself of course. 'Hey honey haven't seen you in awhile.' said Roxy as she smiled brightly. 'Same here Roxy.' I said as I got comfortable in a seat. 'So where to?' said Roxy. 'Downtown Amity, Rox.' I said as I smiled.

'Rich snob city here we come!' yelled Rox as she headed downtown. My heart beating ten times a minute. I love Sam so much. 'So you and Sam going out now?' asked Roxy smiling from ear to ear. 'Yeah, we are.' I blushed slightly. 'I did'nt think she'd love me but I guess, I was wrong.' she smiled. 'I'm very happy for you Danny.' I blushed. 'Were only seventeen but there's just something, I feel when i'm around her that just makes my heart beat one hundred times a minute.' I told her as I sighed happily.

'Sounds like someone's in love!' said Roxy as she gave an encouraging look with her eye. I laughed nervously. 'Roxy!' I yelled as I blushed. 'Sorry Boo, but you Danny, are a looker! A girl would be lucky to go out with you.' I blushed even redder than before. 'Have you asked her out yet?' asked Roxy keeping her eyes on the road. I kept getting redder and redder.  
'Yeah, I like her, what of it?' I asked as I read a odd expression on her face. 'I doubt that a girl would want..' but I never finished my sentence my sister Danielle went flying through the bus landing hard on one of the Bus seats.

'Dannielle?! what the heck happened?!' I asked a bit worried. She quickly sat up and shook her head. 'Ugg! that was a blow!' Tucker and I looked at her questionly as Rox peeked up from her mirror. 'Who are you sugar?' Roxy asked as she smiled brightly.

'I'm Danielle Fenton. Dani for short. I'm Danny's sister.' said Danielle as she smiled from ear to ear. 'Why it's fantastic to meet you Dani.' said Roxy as she smiled at her. 'What happened Danielle?' I asked as I looked out of the broken bus window. 'I'm so sorry Roxy.' said Danielle as she looked down at her feet in shame. She felt really bad about what just happened. 'Skulker.. he attacked Amity.

I'm sorry Danny he was just too strong.' said Danielle as she looked down again. Ever since I ran away I had left Amity to fend for themselves. Now that i'm back I decided to help out again. 'Squak!' cawed Eric as he flew through the broken bus window. 'Oh? now you show up with your opinion?!' Eric hid his eyes with one of his wings he knew not to look at me when I was angry. Roxy sighed.

'Oh, hun go easy on the little guy i'm sure he didn't know he was doing no harm.' said Roxy with a hint of concern.  
I groaned as I slid my hand down my face in anger. 'Okay..' she stood up in happiness.  
'Come here Eric i'm not mad.' I said as I held out my hand. Squak! swaked Eric as he softly flew from the bus window to my arm. I softly pet his chest, as his feathers puffed up in pride. 'Any news?' I asked as I set him on the seat besides Danielle and I.

He pecked at my backpack, clearly wanting something that was inside. 'What is it boy?' I asked as I viewed my backpack. Whatever it was, Eric had intensive interest in whatever it was? 'Open the bag D!' said Tucker he was a scared at what ever was in the bag. I laughed. 'What?' he asked still terrified. I held up a bag of cheese balls. 'Eric just wanted some.' I said as I put a few on the bus bench.

Eric slowly pecking each ball as if he was savoring each taste. I couldn't help but smile.

Now that you and Eric are back, i'm sure Eric has great meals.' said Tucker as he watched Eric eat each cheeseball. I popped a few in my mouth not wanting to answer his question, I also looked down, as I tried to avoid eye contact. 'What's wrong?' asked Tucker. I sighed.

He always knows when something's bugging me. He's a good friend. I could wake him up at three in the morning and he wouldn't be pissed off at me. Eric on the other hand.. let's just say. He would peck my hand. Loyal yes. Morning bird at three a.m ... not so much.

'It's alright, Eric eat as much as much as you like okay boy?' I said as I patted his head.  
'Caw!' Eric yelled as he fluttered his feathers once again. I smiled as I gave him four more cheeseballs. Eric fluttered his wings in gratitude. Tucker sighed. 'It's about Eric isn't it?' he asked as he put a hand on my shoulder in concern. 'It's just since I returned home I haven't exactly had... A chance or a way of telling them about him.

Their scientists they never let me have pets before, why would they let me now?' I said as I looked at my hands in sorrow. Roxy stopped slowly at a stop light and then glanced at me through her rearview mirror. 'Sweetie. If your parent's love you enough to take you back with open arms than they should be to Eric as well. Just cause you're living with them again doesn't mean you have to get rid of your loyal companion.' said Roxy as she smiled brightly.

I couldn't help but smile back. 'You always know what to say don't you Roxy?' I said as I sat back in my seat. 'As your friend and as a bus driver I am always happy to give you advice and confidence.  
I wouldn't be me if I did'nt .' she said as she entered Sam's side of Amity. 'A boring one?' I asked questionably. She laughed. 'Yes I would. We can't have that can we?' she asked as she drove through Sam's street and stopping at the nearby bus stop.

'Here's where we part ways.' said Roxy as she opened the bus doors. I watched as they flew open stopping in a hoarse manner. 'Darn these old doors.' said Roxy as she played with the automatic doors till they stood still. 'There you go sugars see you soon.' said Roxy as Dani, Tucker, Eric and I exited the bus.

'I'll be around here till my last shift at midnight she said as the doors closed and we headed down the block and the rich part of Amity until we reached Sam's place.  
I quickly knocked hoping that Sam answers instead of her parent's. I heard they were back in town. I sighed trying to calm my nerves as we waited for someone to answer.

After about two minutes someone did... 'Danny? Tucker?!' Sam yelled as she smiled brightly; giving me a quick kiss as she led us all into her house.  
'It's so good to see you!' she said as we all headed upstairs.. I couldn't believe my eyes. 'It's huge!' Sam laughed. 'You've seen upstairs remember? You slept here when we first met.' I rubbed the back of my neck. 'Oh... right. This..place..is.. awesome!' yelled Tucker and Danielle as they looked everywhere around Sam's home.

'I'm guessing you both like what you see?' said Sam as she led us down the hall and into her bedroom. Which hasn't changed since the last time I was here. 'So Danny how was your first week back in school?' asked Sam as she took out her backpack from her closet. 'Actually, it pretty much sucked.' I said as I also took out my homework. hoping to at least get some of it done.

'How so?' she said as she started on her homework. I sighed as Eric sat on top of Sam's computer chair. 'Everyone either thinks I'm a freak or is terrified that I was the Devil's assistant so I was either pushed around town. Or people ran for their lives.' I said as I shrugged in sorrow. 'They haven't noticed yet. But Danny, you're a hero. You have the power to do wondrous things.' said Sam as she kissed my cheek. 'So... us?' I asked Sam as I rubbed the back of the neck, nervously.

'Us?' she asked as she raised her eyebrow. 'We were official remember we kissed at school.' said Sam as she took my hands in hers. I blushed feeling the warmth of her hands intertwined in mine. 'Your really cute you know that?' she said. 'Especially when you're forgetful.' I couldn't stop blushing. 'Aww love birds, you guys are so cute.' said Tucker as he cupped his hands and pretended to bat his eyelashes as if he were in love.

'Shut up Tucker!' we both yelled as we continued to look at each other in a loving comfortable way. So what do you wanna do?' said Sam. 'Let's watch a movie.' I said taking Sam's hand in mine and following her towards the movie room. 'Yeah! movie!' yelled Tucker as he raised his hand up in the air in a fist. 'Your so weird.' I told Tucker as I followed Sam down the stairs and into the movie room.

'So what movie are we gonna see?' asked Danielle as she ran down the stairs heading to the room. 'Um? i'm not quite sure?' said Sam as she readied the TV to the movie. 'Yeah movie night!' yelled Tucker as he flew over the couch and swiftly landing on it. I sighed as I sat on the couch. Shortly followed by Sam with three movie sized soda cups. 'Soda.' I yelled as I took one and handed it to Tucker who to it happily.

'Haha.Very funny.' said Tucker as he sipped some of his soda. 'Popcorn?' asked Sam. 'Yeah but what movie are we gonna watch?' I put my arms around the back of the sofa lifting my leg onto my thigh for further comfort. 'Action? comedy? scifi, horror, romance?' asked Sam as she started the popcorn maker. 'Comedy, family.' I said as I got a bit more comfortable. 'yes comedy family.' said Danielle, clearly happier.  
'Okay well I have a lot of different kinds. Why don't you name some.' 'Cheaper by the dozen, Cheaper by the dozen 2, Rush hour 1-3, Revenge of the bridesmaids?' I looked at Tucker, he seemed deep in thought.

Rush Hour Trilogy!' he screamed. He screamed so loud, I fell off the couch! 'Tucker!' I yelled. 'Oops. Sorry D.' he said as he sat properly on the couch. 'Popcorn?' asked Sam as she gave Tucker and Danielle their own popcorn bowls.  
'Popcorn!' yelled Tucker as he began to stuff his face with the delicious popcorn. I couldn't help but laugh. 'Hey no Popcorn for me?' I said as I pretended to show my sorrow. 'None that you get to consume on your own.' I said as I brought out a huge tub of popcorn. 'We will be sharing this tub of Popcorn together.' said Sam as she placed the tub right in the middle of the both of us.  
I never felt so nervous when i'm around her. But it's true, i'm so red, and I can't breath at times. The movie started shortly after. All I felt was warm and clammy.

Why does she even like me? I honestly don't know how I thought of that, oh well... whatever. Being here with Sam... is worth every minute.  
Sam sighed as she put the bowl of Popcorn on her lap and slowly leaned her back on my arm her body laying on the couch and not disturbing Dani and Tucker's positions.

'Wow now this is a great evening. 'Yeah..' they agreed as the movie began. and Sam and I enjoyed eachother's company.

A.n  
Hey guys I wrote all the chapters already fast updates  
DPL2


	8. Chapter 8

Danny Phantom   
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch. 8  
A.N   
Here we go again  
Dpl2 

Sam's POV  
Danny, Danielle, Tucker and I decided to watch the Rush hour Trilogy. We really liked to watch them when we were younger of course not together since we did'nt know eachother, well Danny and Tucker knew each other but they didn't know me. Guess we had more in common than I realized.  
Danny's bird was perched on the coat hanger by the door. I'm a little surprised my parent's haven't came to ruin our fun by checking in on us. Oh no, I hope I did'nt just jinx myself. I thought to myself as I scooted closer to Danny.  
After a few seconds of holding my breath. I decided to release, all the tension and breathe. Danny rubbed my arm, I guess he felt my anxiety as well. 'Are you okay?' he asked as he began rubbing my arm.'Huh oh yeah i'm okay.' he stopped rubbing my arm, but his eyes never left my direction.

Not that I minded. He popped some popcorn in his mouth. He seemed to be enjoying every bite. I couldn't help but laugh. He brought me closer and closer, so close that our lips touched. Not that I minded. He did'nt mind either. The movie was hysterical. Danny couldn't stop laughing.  
I love his laugh. I thought as I sighed softly. Tucker laughed so hard he fell off the couch. 'Smooth Tuck, real smooth.' I said as I continued to laugh. 'Oh shut up, Danny.' Tucker said as he continued to pout on the floor. 'Ha, he told you.' said Danielle as she snickered.

'What's so funny, little girl?' said Tucker as he continued to pout. Dani kicked him in the ankle. I couldn't stop laughing. 'You guys are mean.' said Tucker as the pouting continued. 'Oh, man up and watch the movie.' said Danny as he nudged Tucker's head and gave him his bowl of popcorn. 'My popcorn.' said Tucker as he clung to the bowl in his grasp.  
Danny and I couldn't stop laughing. After about a few more giggle sessions and Danielle composed herself we were able to continue the movie in peace.'Can I have some more Dr. Pepper?' asked Dani as she moved on her side, looking directly at me. 'Sure kid it's over there right by the Popcorn machine.' I said as I motioned towards it with my index finger.  
'Thanks Sam.' she said as she headed towards the soda machine. 'So she's your sister now?' I asked as I raised an eyebrow. 'Yup she's the newest member of the Fenton family.' he said as he stood up straighter. 'confident are we?' I asked as I smirked once more. My heart kept racing. Everything was... different. Here I am a richly brought up girl, who fell in love with the most extraordinary boy. Who spent some of his life on the streets.

I'm glad everything worked out for him. My parents would freak about us dating, but I don't even care, not in the slightest. They can kiss my butt for all I care.The first movie was still on and we were still cracking up hysterically. After about another hour we were done with the first one. 'You guys wanna sleep over?' I asked as I scooted closer to Danny. 'I have a Doctors appointment in the morning so I can't.' said Danielle as her voice filled with sorrow. 'Next time Dani.' I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back.

'Your very nice Sam.' said Dani as she continued to drink her Dr. Pepper. 'Well do you boys wanna sleep over?' I asked as I looked at Danny and Tucker eagerly waiting their response. 'Sure, why not.' they both said in unison. Tucker chugging his coke. 'I'll text my Mom.' said Tucker as he began texting his Mom. 'Aren't you gonna ask your parent's?' I asked as I turned towards Danny.  
'Um well they're pretty busy with their inventions.' I said. 'Just text them, the worst thing they can say is no.' I said as I shrugged, slightly. 'Okay.' said Danny as he gave in quickly texting one of his parent's. We did'nt have to wait long. 'Sure Danny behave no curfew.' said the text when it arrived in his inbox two minutes later.

I couldn't help but laugh. 'Pretty chill rents you got there.' said Sam as she watched Rush hour 2. I smiled as I watched her. I didn't wanna leave her sight. 'There still getting used to it I guess.' he said as he shrugged. I sighed as I leaned against his chest, enjoying every second of our time together. Time is a precious thing you know. You can't get it back. No matter how hard you try.

Danny brought me in closer as he kissed my head. 'Hey i'm starved how bout pizza?' asked Danny as he stood up and licked his lips. 'Pizza!' asked Danny as he stood up and licked his lips. 'Pizza!' yelled Tucker clearly excited. 'I need pizza.' said Danielle pretty much like a zombie. I laughed, as did Danny. 'Pizza it is.' I said as I called my usual place.  
'Thanks again.' I said as I hung up my cell and headed back to Danielle and the boys. 'Pizza on the way?' asked Tucker as he licked his lips. I think he could already taste it. 'Funny Tuck, your acting as if you haven't eaten in years.' Tucker rubbed his stomach. 'Dude seriously, I haven't eaten since.. like five!' yelled Tucker.  
'Dude, we know we're hungry too.' said Danny I could tell he was getting irritated. Frankly so was I.  
'Relax Tucker trust me, we don't have to wait long.' I said as I smiled, brightly, suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Speak of the Devil.' said Sam as she got up and headed towards the door. 'Devil.' said Sam as she got up and headed towards the door. 'Devil where?!' yelled Danny as he motioned his head in a side to side manor. Completely terrified.

'Chill man it's a figure of speech.' Danny rubbed his arms as he tried to catch himself. 'Everything will be okay, okay dude.' said Tucker as he tried to calm Danny as well. Once I finally got to the door. I quickly slung it open. Revealing. 'Nate.' he sniffed slightly. 'Here's your Pizza Sam.' he said nasally as I took the Pizza box. 'Thanks Nate.' I said as I handed him a ten spot. 'Gee ten bucks thanks Sam.' he said as he quickly left. I slammed the door and cautiously headed downstairs.

'Pizza!' yelled Tucker as I headed down the stairs trying not to fall.  
'Here let me help.' said Danny as he floated by me gently taking the pizza box and floating slowly down the stairs. I followed shortly after. 'Pizza!' yelled Dani as she saw me bring the pizza box to the center table. 'Yup pizza.' she licked her lips, eager for her first slice to be consumed. I couldn't help but laugh. 'You're acting as if you hadn't eaten in years.' said Tucker. I guess he was jealous she got the first slice. 'Yes what's your excuse?' she said as she continued eating her pizza. 'Wait what?' said Tucker clearly confused. 'She has been living on the streets longer than me Tuck.' I said as I took a slice of pizza.  
'She needs to eat more than me. I'm almost regular weight that i'm supposed to be for my age.' Tucker gawked at both of us. First Daniele than me.  
I couldn't help but laugh. 'Priceless.' I said as I went to refill my soda. 'HaHa.' said Tucker as he continued to eat his pizza. 'Man this pizza tastes... like... wow!' 'Wow Tuck, you act as if you never eaten in your life.' Tucker flopped on the sofa.

'It feels like it.' Danny laughed. 'Drama king.' Tucker pouted. 'I..am.. not.' he said as he crossed his arms. 'Yeah you are.' I said as I got my fresh cup of soda and refilled it. 'Tucker you're a handfull you know that?' Tucker smiled wide. 'I know.' I shook my head in shame. 'Oh relax D.' I couldn't help but laugh. Popcorn, Pizza, soda, candy. I took practically one of everything.

Vegetarian pizza of course. I love butter fingers. It's my favorite candy. 'Hey can you grab me a three musketeers bar?' asked Danny as he looked over from the couch at me. 'Yeah sure.' I said as I grabbed the candy, and headed back to the couch. 'Here you go.' I said as I handed Danny his candy.

'Thanks Sam.' he said as he leaned against, the couch putting his arms behind it in comfort. I glanced at the television. The second film's end credit rolled down the screen. I don't even remember watching it. 'That was awesome!' yelled Danielle as she raised her fist in the air in excitement.  
'I love this movie!' she yelled in the happiest mood. I smiled. I'm glad she found a family that loves her so much. I'm glad Danny's family accepted him back and love him for who he is... just like I do. Everything will be alright now right? I sighed. 'Hope so..' 'Hey? you alright?' Danny asked as he rubbed my arm.

'I'm okay.' I sighed. 'But?' I sighed again. 'What if someone comes after you?' Danny put his hand behind his head nervously. 'Oh.. right. I'll be sure to handle it.' I bit my lip.  
'I hope so.' I said as I played with his hair. I yawned slightly. 'You getting tired Sam?' Danny asked as he moved my hair slightly. so it was this close before.  
Well by touching my face that is. I guess we were all tired. Danny yawned, I yawned, than Tucker than Dani. I laughed it was really funny now that I thought about it. 'Need food.' said Tucker. 'You just ate you pig.' I said as I laughed. 'Not funny.' Tucker said as he pouted.  
Somewhere deep in Amity.  
Vlad's POV  
Danny, it's been awhile. I will see you again, and you will be my son. I just need something to reel you in. I stood in the darkness of Amity wondering what to do then it came to me. Or someone?  
Danny's POV  
Dani was watching the movie. Tucker was asleep with a popcorn bowl on his face. Sam and I. Well we were watching the movie. Sam wedged in between my legs her back leaning on my chest. Which I did'nt mind at all. I just sat there.. with her. Enjoying her company. I guess she was too, cause she did'nt seem uncomfortable. I smiled. Our hearts were one, I just knew it.  
She grabbed my face looking directly at me. Not wanting to lose eye contact. 'You Danny Fenton. Are very, very special and nothing you say or do, will ever change it.' she told me as I kissed her multiple times. 'But...' I stopped. 'What is it?' she sighed.

'You sure everything will be okay?' I nodded. 'I'm a lot of things Sam. But I'm not a coward.' I said as I scratched my head in the process. She smiled figured not to pry into something I clearly wasn't gonna change my mind about. I kissed her cheek  
. We watched the movie enjoying every second. 'I want Ice cream.' I said completely randomly. Sam laughed. 'Okay big eater let's get some.' she said as she held out her hand. 'You want one Danielle?' Danielle turned towards us.  
Than at the clock on the wall, than back at us. 'Sure, I love Ice cream!' she yelled completely filled with joy.

I laughed. We went to the kitchen and I opened the fridge. 'What flavor do you two want?' she asked as she raised her eyebrow slightly. 'Chocolate!' we both yelled. 'Wow you guys are related. 'But how we adopted Dani? you remember. I'm a clone of you that's just a different gender.' said Dani as she grabbed the spoons and bowls. 'Clone?' Sam asked.

That's when Vlad took Danny and cloned him. Than I came along we beat Vlad and here we are.' said Dani in a tada manor. 'I see.' we had a good time making the Ice cream. It was really good to. 'Come on let's all head back to the movie room.' said Sam as she headed back to the room. Us following close behind. Tucker was still dead asleep.

But not long after we returned back to the room he shot up like a toaster strudel from a toaster.  
'Ice cream?' he sniffed. 'I smell Ice cream.' he said as he sniffed and looked around the room. Searching for the Ice cream he smelled wanting to taste whatever flavor it may be. 'We brought you strawberry Tuck.' I said as I motioned the bowl in front of his face. 'Straw...berry..' Tucker snatched the bowl from my hands. 'Mine.' he said as if it were his baby.

So basically how he treats his P.D.A. I couldn't stop laughing. 'Do'nt judge me!' he yelled mouth full of ice cream. I took a few bites myself as I watched the movie, Dani did as well. 'Ha, Ha, I love this part!' yelled Tucker mouth full of ice cream.  
Which I ignored once more. I swear one more time I'm gonna blow! 'Any cake?!' he asked mouth even fuller. 'That's enough stop!' Tucker looked at me than gulped his Ice cream down his throat. 'Sorry.' I sighed. 'It's fine, no problem.' Tucker smiled as he continued to eat his Ice cream. 'This is really good you know?' he said as he licked his lips.

'Ice cream is pretty good.' I said as I licked my lips. I can't remember the time I had any, at all. 'You like the ice cream?' asked Sam as she smiled brightly. 'Come on let's watch the movie.' I laughed.  
'Which one are we even on?' I said as I laughed. 'We're just starting, two I think?' I said as I got comfy on the couch. 'I don't care as long as I'm with you.' said Sam as she inched closer towards the couch.  
I never felt so.. warm before. I like it. Sam wrapped us in a big black blanket with a bat on it. It was officially warm.

If only I had a comfy pillow. Well It's just for the movie i'm sure Sam will find us a suitable place to sleep later.  
I smiled as I watched her watch the movie. It was Rush hour 2 and since I wasn't paying attention to one. I had no clue as to what was going on now. I sighed as I drank my soda, which wasn't caffeine free so there's an added bonus. 'This movie rules.' I said as It started.  
I wanted to pay attention to this one. I wasn't gonna miss a thing. I swear it. These are good movies you know. Sam watched them to laughing at every funny scene I asked her what her favorite scene was. She did'nt have one cause it's all so good! and yes she screamed it at me.

Which was kinda... hot! I blushed slightly. 'So you and me?' I asked as I motioned with my index finger. First to her than to me. 'What about us?' she asked as she raised her eyebrow. 'Love.' I said. 'Love is such a powerful word and well I must say.  
I feel it with you.' I said softly. 'I love you too.' she said as she wrapped her leg around mine.

I kissed every inch of her face. She laughed enjoying each love peck. We watched, the movie each of us curled up in eachothers arms. 'You love birds done yapping? were trying to watch the movie here!' yelled Danielle and Tucker as they turned swiftly in our direction.  
Sam and I couldn't stop laughing. 'Oh dear god.' said Danielle as she rolled her eyes in frustration. 'Oops, sorry.' we said as we laughed uncontrollably. 'Love birds.' they said as they shook their heads and turned, towards the movie once again.

'Maybe we should keep it down.' I said as I whispered softly. Sam nodded in agreement. We giggled once more, than composed ourselves, and watched the movie with Tucker and Danielle.  
I swear these movies don't get old utter classic. We laughed, and enjoyed each others company.'More popcorn?' asked Sam as she got up grabbing each bowl as she passed. Slowly heading to the popcorn machine for more popcorn. I smiled watching her as she popped a fresh batch.

'This movie is just as good as the first right Danny?' asked Danielle as she turned towards me and smiled brightly. 'Yup double the comedy. Double the action.' I said as I smiled at her once more. She smiled back and then turned to continue watching the movie. Not long after our little discussion I turned around so I could check on Sam. She went all out, Popcorn, Soda, Candy, ICCEES.  
I licked my lips as I viewed my options. 'Popcorn?' she asked as she handed me our tub. 'Of course.' I said as I smiled. 'ICEE?, Yes please?' I said as I put the popcorn in between us. 'Oh so you wanna share Popcorn?' asked Sam with a raised eyebrow. 'Yeah, well I wanna share everything but ICEE that I wanna share with you.' Sam blushed brightly as she put two straws in a big single slurpee or uh ICEE what's the difference? anyway, I guess it did'nt really matter.

We were most likely gonna share anyway. I popped a few pieces of popcorn in my mouth.. She took a few and threw them in the air catching them in her mouth with ease we weren't even watching the movie anymore. 'Okay your turn.' she said softly as she handed me a handful of popcorn. 'I got this.' I said trying not to sound hopeless.  
'Ha.' Sam scoffed.  
'We'll see.' she said as she readied the handful of popcorn. 'I.. Can... do... this try me.' I said as I motioned my arms in a bring it honey! manor. 'Oh it's on!' she yelled whispered, as we continued our game. Would you consider this a first date? I mean my best friend and sister are in the same room. Well their not really paying attention, but still. Yeah, yeah let me guess.  
Yes Danny it was. 'Ahh! oh my god it was! I blushed. 'What is it?' Sam asked I guess I must of had a weird face. 'Are you okay?' she asked as she looked st me strangely. 'Yeah why?' I asked as I put my hand behind my neck in nerves. 'You seem nervous.' she said. 'I'm fine really.' I nodded. 'Okay then.' she said as she viewed the tv. 'Movies over.' Sam said as she shrugged.

'What now?' she asked as she looked over at her guests two of which were asleep. Well Tucker was at least, while Danielle was sort of dozing off. I laughed a bit considering their sleeping positions.  
Which seemed silly since Dani said she wasn't gonna stay the night. I see how that worked out for her. 'Want some more Ice cream?' asked Sam as she began cleaning up the theater room. I stretched as I began to help clean. 'Sure, but let's clean up the mess first.

I don't want your parent's hating us due to us, and by us I mainly mean Tucker.  
Being slobs.' I concluded as I motioned towards Tucker dead asleep cradling his empty ICEE and popcorn cup and Tub. 'I see.' Sam said as she picked up candy wrappers. 'I just do'nt5 like living in a pig pen.' she said as she shrugged. 'Well I like a girl, who speaks her mind.' I said as I yawned.

Sam blushed. 'You found one.' she said nervously. I blushed as well. 'So you and me?' she said. 'Yeah, you and me, and I don't mind at all.' I concluded. Sam shrugged.  
'Neither do I. We talked and laughed ate popcorn and Ice cream. I guess we considered it our first date.  
It felt like we were alone. I stretched hoping to come in for the first kiss of a official relationship but... 'Dude I'm starving.' said Tucker as he entered the kitchen. Sam and I pulled away fast in different directions. Tucker unaware of the moment he just ruined, and he used to call me clueless.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief once he left. I held Sam close to my chest once again. 'alone again.' I said as I inched closer once again. 'For now.' said Sam as she gazed at me deep in a romantic stare.  
We couldn't keep our eyes off each other. We did'nt mind at all. Just us two on this whole planet. Well at least.. that's how it felt.  
Eventually it just turned out into a big make out session. Hey I wasn't complaining. We were so into it we didn't hear a little girl enter.  
'Hey i'm heading! wow! we turned abruptly. 'Heading home bye enjoy... that.' she said as she looked at us weird and quickly left slamming the door behind her.  
A.n  
Hey guys how's it going hope you loved it  
Dpl2


	9. Chapter 9

9  
Danny Phantom   
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch. 9  
A.N   
Here we go again  
Dpl2   
Tucker's POV  
I woke up some time after the movie was over. I was wondering where Danny and Sam were when I heard Danielle say 'Hey I'm heading... wow!' wow is right I wonder what she saw? I decided to keep eavesdropping. Hey it's fun. 'Heading home bye enjoy... that.' and just like that she was gone. I smirked slightly

Yup I got a idea on what's going on, in there. I'm 99 percent sure i'm right. 'Hello..' I said as I entered the kitchen. 'Tucker!' they yelled as they tried to fix themselves. 'Nice try. I saw Dani leave and practically heard her, and let's just say, you look messier than earlier.' I said as I stared them down and crossed my arms in a your busted, sort of way. 'Fine, yeah we were making out so what?' Danny asked. 'Besides the fact of scaring your sister?' I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

'Oops.' Danny said in worry and nerves. 'Yeah oops.' I said with bulgy unblinking eyes. Which I think we're creeping Sam out? 'Okay stop your eyes are freaking me out!'  
Sam yelled as she tried to shield her eyes from mine. I knew it. 'My bad.' I said as I stopped doing it. 'Thank you.' she said as she rubbed her eyes. 'That's irritating.' she concluded as she wrapped her arm around Danny's arm.

Well let's all get to bed, I'm beat.' said Danny as we all went to a completely empty room, set our sleeping bags on the floor. Well since we weren't planning on sleeping over we set our sleeping bags well they were Sam's but whatever. We all got in our separate bags and let sleep consume us, hoping for a peaceful slumber.  
Dani's POV  
After seeing Sam and Danny's make out session I figured it was time to head home. Luckily the buses were still running. I quickly ran to the nearest bus stop hoping that the bus that would take me home would be Roxy. I hugged myself trying to keep warm to pass the time.

Occasionally looking left or right for any sign of Roxy or her Bus or any bus. I sighed. It was getting colder by the minute. I kicked a pebble into the street. 'Can I really handle this? I mean I never really took a bus on my own before.' I said to myself as I looked down the street. Hoping for the nearest bus to get here soon. Please oh please get here soon. I sighed hoping that the bus would get here soon.

I paced from one side of the street to the other. ''Pull yourself together Danielle I'm sure everything will be okay.' at least I hope so... I walked around the block hoping it would pass the time as I wait for the bus. Time passed and still no bus, I figured Roxy wasn't coming. She probably was here but decided not to wait anymore once it got to late.  
Oh well I guess I got to walk home. Or maybe I could walk back to Sam's and crash there. Or I.... Suddenly I couldn't feel a thing. My throat feels as if I was screaming was I? I couldn't remember whether I was or not but it sure felt like it. Why am I so tired? 'Sweet dreams my dear.' I heard someone say. Who was it? I'm not sure who but everything went black.  
I was in the hands of my captor. Completely helpless, with no way out and no one to help me through this all I heard was laughing. I just don't know who. I was helpless, alone with no way out.  
'Welcome Danielle.' he said as he laughed, disappearing with me into the darkness of night.  
Vlad's POV  
Finally I got my little girl back. Now it's just time to discuss a plan. I thought as I carried Danielle into my secret lab. She was offaly light if I may add.  
I set her on an examination table not bothering to pin her down. She won't be up anytime soon anyway. Which means I can do to her what I planned all along.

Don't worry my child you'll be by my side once again. I promise.' I said as I kissed her head and began to decide what to do to my little girl.  
Danny's POV  
My dreams were pretty vivid tonight. A few that had Dan. But most of my dreams were Vlad related. I figured it wasn't a big deal, I mean it has to be.. right? stop worrying Danny it's all in your head. Just shrug it off. It's not a big deal. I got up from the blow up mattress and headed to Sam's kitchen for something to munch on.  
Sam's POV  
I woke up with a jolt. I'm not sure why but something woke me up, and it had a big thump. I quickly jumped out of my sleeping bag and grabbed the baseball bat that was in the closet, and ran downstairs ready for whatever it was. 'Who's there?!' I yelled as I readied the bat to the perfect hitting angle. I was gonna beat somebody tonight.

'Ahh!' yelled Danny as he shielded his face with his arms once I came around with my bat in a i'm gonna beat you senseless, kind of way. 'Whoops sorry, I heard a... thump.' I said as I lowered my weapon. 'Sorry that was me I dropped the ice cream carton. I really wanted a snack.' he said as he continued to serve himself. 'It's okay, you just freaked me out.

Your so lucky my parents are heavy sleepers.' I said as I laughed, and slightly blushed. 'Oops, i'm so sorry.' I said as I blushed once again. 'Don't be I shouldn't be going through your fridge. I just... I eat when i'm nervous. Well Ice cream. I guess I get it from my Dad.' he said as he shrugged and finished making his bowl of Ice cream. We laughed and talked and made out. making our nerves completely disappear, just like I wanted it to.

Danny was more at ease as well. He did'nt even use that nervous hand behind his neck twitch, he usually does. 'Come on Phantom let's get you to bed before all that sugar puts you into the coma of a sugar break down.' I laughed as I took him to bed.  
Danny's POV  
I woke up slowly this morning. I stretched as I looked around the room. Weird? I don't remember going to bed last night? Did I? must have. I mean i'm here on the blow up mattress, must be? I got up and put on my shoes. After that I put away the blow up mattress, and scratched my head. Man I need a hair brush, I snapped my tongue together. , hmm? maybe a toothbrush as well. I thought as I slowly headed downstairs. Maybe Sam, has some to let me borrow.  
'Morning D.' said Tucker as he sipped his orange juice. 'Morning.' I said as I messed with my hair. 'Here.' said Sam as she handed me a hair brush and an unopened toothbrush. 'Thanks.' I said trying not to talk directly at her. I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom did my thing and quickly got out. 'Better?' asked Sam as she finished brushing her own teeth.  
' I figured you wouldn't want to kiss someone with bad breath right?' Sam nodded. I blushed once again. 'Breakfast?' Sam asked as the maids brought breakfast into the dining hall. Which Tucker watched with dripping Saliva as they took the food into the hall. 'Starving.' I said as I squeezed her hand gently as I possibly could.

'Than breakfast my friends ... is served.' said Sam as she motioned towards the hall. 'Pancakes, eggs, sausage, berries, orange juice, milk, and waffles.' said the maids as they lifted the platters. 'Just as you requested Ms. Sam.' said the head maid as she smiled brightly at them. For a goth she sure does smile a lot. I like it. 'Always for you.' she said as she quickly left so that we could eat in peace.

I sighed releasing my breath I had no clue I was holding.'You sure you're alright?' asked Sam with a questionable look of concern. 'Yes, I'm perfectly fine.' I nodded. 'Okay.' she said. 'I knew she was still pretty worried. I ate my eggs my sausage and pancake. I wanted a waffle too but I figured to wait. So I did. Tucker was having the time of his life scarfing down every piece he could find. I swear it's as if he doesn't eat at all. I laughed, realizing how much Tucker does eat.  
Which is... alot. 'So what do you wanna do after breakfast?' Sam asked as she looked at me and slightly blushed. 'Let's bowl.' I said as I readied myself for what's to come. 'This is going to rule.' said Tucker. 

'Why?' asked Sam a bit skeptically. 'Danny's bowling average rules!' Tucker practically screamed. 'Considering Danny hasn't bowled in a while. I can see that Danny lost his edge.' said Sam trying to stir up some competition.  
Which I did'nt mind a bit. 'Okay then bring it Manson.' said Tucker. 'Uh Tuck?' I said trying to get out of this. 'Come, on boys let the games begin!' she yelled as she headed down, to the bowling room.

'You have a Bowling Alley in your house?!' Tucker and I both yelled in complete shock. 'Yup, being rich has it's perks.' Sam said as she shrugged and headed down to the room. Tuck and I were in utter shock. 'This room rocks so hard!' yelled Tucker as he ran around it.  
'Relax Tuck, you've seen a bowling, alley before remember.' Tucker looked at me, as if telling me something was wrong with me.

'Danny! there's a bowling alley in her house!' he yelled as he shook my shoulders causing me to rock in place. 'Tuck...er.' I said in a rocking way.  
'St....op.' I said as he stopped abruptly causing me to stumble, back a few steps. 'Let's bowl.' I said shrugging him off. 'Whose first?' I asked as I cracked my knuckles. 'Tucker.' I said trying to pick my ball.  
Dani's POV  
'Wwhat? what's going on?' I said as I looked around. 'Vlad's lab.. I never thought I'd see him or this place agqain. But here I am. In the hands of a fruitloop. What now?  
Vlad's POV  
The brainwashing machine is complete. Now all I need to do is hook young Danielle to it and in a matter of minutes my little girl will be back in my control. 'I better get it started.' I said as I headed towards Danielle in my lab.  
'Vlad!' she yelled as she noticed my presence. 'Yes Dear child?' I said with a widened smile. 'What do you want with me Vlad?' she asked a bit scared of what's to come. 'I want my little girl back.' I said as I smiled. 'No Vlad you don't care about me you said so!' I smiled as I viewed her angry face.

'Quite the contrary.' I said as I smirked slightly. 'Never!' she yelled as she squirmed trying to break free. 'You don't have a choice.' I said as I pulled the switch, Danielle yelling with each brainwashing juice seeping in.  
Danny's POV  
The bowling was still going strong. I still had my average, of 150, while Tucker got 101 along with Sam of 120. We were all having a blast. 'Hey let's head to your place Danny.' said Tucker once the game was over.  
'Sure, I wanna check on Dani anyway. I said as we all headed to Fenton Works. 'Mom Dad!' I yelled as I headed inside. 'Danny?' how was the party.

Or sleep over.' I put my sweater on the hook. 'Fun, to bad Dani couldn't stay though.' I said as we all sat on the couch. 'Wait? what do you mean? I thought she was with you?' asked Mom a tad worried. 'She said she was heading home.

We thought she was here?' I said a tad worried. 'No she's not.' said Mom clutching her hands together. 'Well I'll look around town.' I said. 'Is there anyone who would want revenge on Danielle? or you Danny?' asked Sam as she stroked her chin in thought. Um well... there's Dan but he doesn't care for.... oh no!' I yelled once I thought of another person who might be the cause. 'Who?' asked Sam.

There's Vlad he created Dani in a lab with my D.N.A he might have her.' I said as I grabbed a water out of the fridge.

'We need to actually make sure Dani's with him and have to find where he is.' I slowly paced around the living room trying to think of a plan of what to do. After about half an hour of pacing. I decided to head out and look for clues.  
'Mom i'm going out to search for Danielle!' I yelled as I went ghost and headed to the center of Amity park to begin my search.  
Vlad's POV  
I have finally done it! I have my little girl back under my control. No one will ever take her from me ever!' she is my daughter and my apprentice. 'All I need now is.. A son and Daniel is the perfect choice don't you think my dear?' I asked Danielle as I glanced at her, for her thoughts.

'I always wanted a brother Daddy.' I laughed. 'And you will my child. You will.' Danielle sat on a box as she viewed my lab. 'Nice stuff you got here Daddy.' said Danielle as she viewed my lab once more. 'Thank, you princess do you wanna help Daddy today?' I asked her as I patted her head.

'Of course Daddy I always wanna be by your side, and help you out!' she said as she jumped with joy. 'This is gonna be fine.' she said as she stood by my side eager for whatever it is I need her to do.  
Evil Dani's POV  
I stole a few things from a science museum that Daddy needed to destroy Danny... unfortunately I feel that Daddy may need some help in that operation, besides he sometimes fails miserably. I thought to myself as I flew around town to town getting things Daddy needs. I guess I wasn't looking where I was flying because I bumped into this big muscular ghost. 'I'm THE Dan Phantom and I'm looking for Vlad Plasmius.' I backed up slightly. 'I know him he's my Daddy let's go.' he followed me as I headed back to Daddy's castle.  
Dan's POV  
'So that Fruitloop; actually did something evil?' I asked Dani as I headed towards the castle. Dani flew into the castle and down to Vlad's lab. 'I'm back Daddy and I found a evil friend.' 'Oh really?' he said as he glanced at me. 'Dan Phantom what a surprise.' he smiled at him with his pointy teeth. 'Yes a big surprise.' I shook Vlad's hand. 'Need help with Danny?' I asked as I smirked slightly. 'Yes, I think we would work well don't you think so my dear?' asked Vlad as he motioned towards me. 'Of course Daddy.' she said as I laughed evily. 'Everything will be perfect just you wait.' I said as Dani got everything she got Vlad today ready.  
Dani's POV  
'Everything's nearly set Dad.' I said as I smiled brightly. 'Good Job my dear. Young Daniel will be history!' yelled Dad as he laughed evilly threw the manor. 'Need anything else to be done before we head back to Amity for Danny?' I asked. Both Dan and Vlad began to laugh. 'Danielle Danny and his friends will come to us.' said Vlad as he laughed.

'Huh?' he laughed followed by Dan. 'To save you of course.' Dad said as he laughed again. 'Me?' I asked. 'Yes, he cares for you but of course you do'nt.' I nodded, I wonder why he want's to save me? I don't like him or know him right? I think so... oh whatever. I'm gonna do what I know best and that's help my Father kill.. Danny Phantom. Dad smiled brightly as I helped him and Dan with each task. 'Danny Phantom will soon be dead and the world or at least Amity Park will soon be ours!' he laughed as Dan joined in.

I couldn't help but laugh as well Danny Phantom will cease to exist and Daddy will be so proud of me. Because it will be you who will destroy him young one.' said Daddy with a serious voice. 'MMe?' I asked. 'Yes.' he said. I've never been so nervous in my life.

'I won't fail you Daddy.' I said as went to tidy up his lab. It's at least something to do. I was getting bored listening, to Dan and Daddy talk. So I decided to take a break and look around Daddy's castle. He sure has a lot of cool stuff in this big castle.

I wonder why he was living alone all this time? did'nt she have any family? or friends? I guess if he did he wouldn't be evil? What am I saying? evil is all I know it's what's right? or uh wrong. it's who I am.' I looked around the manor.

Daddy still hasn't given me a room of my own yet, but i'm sure Dad will give me one soon. At least. I hope so.  
Danny's POV  
I can't find her anywhere and the people who know she's missing are looking as well. Unfortunately I haven't been able to tell Dad or Jazz. We'll find her.. I hope.

I headed back home and quickly rushed into Fenton Works as Mom Dad and Jazz, entered the livingroom. 'Dani's missing!' I yelled as I waved my arms in worry.

'What?' yelled Jazz and Dad in worry. 'Yeah she's gone.' said Mom. 'Who took her?' Dad asked. 'I have thought?' I said a bit worried at his reaction.

'Well? he uh? is Vlad Masters Plasmius.' I said as I sighed. 'We know a Vlad Masters!' yelled Mom and Dad. 'Yeah he's a billionaire and half ghost he created Dani. He did?' they gasped.

A.n  
Guys I hope you enjoyed it more to come chapters 6 through 9 were written out pretty fast 10-12 will come soon I promise. Keep writing  
Dpl2


	10. Chapter 10

Danny Phantom  
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch. 10  
A.N  
Here we go again  
Dpl2  
Maddie's POV  
'We all should go out and search for Dani.' I said with worry. 'I already looked in Amity she's not here.' said Danny as he looked down in sorrow. 'Well than we should look everywhere, she has to be somewhere and we'll find her.' I said really determined. 'Come on let's go.' said Danny as he headed up to his room quickly grabbed his backpack and his backpack and headed into the lab. 

'We have to look everywhere, the Ghost zone, outside of Amity. Maybe.. Wisconsin.' Danny said. ‘Possibly Colorado.' he said as he shrugged. 'Well where should we look first?' asked Jazz as he handed out the ecto gun.' 'Can I have the Fenton Peeler.?' asked Sam as she smiled in determination. 'Sure.' I said as I handed Sam the Fenton peeler. Tucker and Jazz had ecto guns. While Danny used his ghost powers. Jack and I also had ecto guns. 'We'll find her just you wait.' I said as I loaded my ecto gun. 'Let's go get our little girl Jack.' I said as I snapped shut the ecto gun.'

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Jack heading into the Spector speeder. 'First the Ghost zone!' Danny yelled as he started the Speeder and quickly took off into the Ghost zone. 'We're coming Dani.' I said softly to myself.

Danny's POV  
'Were coming little sister don’t worry.' I said softly to myself. We drove for hours. So many hours that Tucker Sam and I had to take turns driving. I just hope we aren’t too late. 

I wouldn’t forgive myself if something bad happened to her. I gritted my teeth. What kind of a big brother would I be if I couldn’t protect her. I had to find her. 'What if Vlad wants you to find him?' asked Sam as she took over driving the speeder. 'What do you man?' I asked. 'Think about it the first time you met Dani she got you so that Vlad could clone you?' I thought about it and so on and so on. I just couldn’t understand what was going on. I just couldn’t until... 'He's brainwashed her.' I said as I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. 

'There's the portal to Vlad's castle. In Wisconsin.' I yelled as I floored it, and quickly entered Vlad's portal that was opened by the really ugly painting. Once we were inside Vlad's lab. I quickly looked around it, hopefully Vlad and Dani aren’t around. I could tell Dani was under Vlad's control because Vlad's machines were still smoking like an oven. 'Danielle has to be in his control by now. It worried me that I wouldn’t see her as herself ever again. 'We'll find her.' I said as I began to look around the lab. 'Oh is that so Daniel?' said Vlad as he began to laugh evilly. 

We all turned around as we followed the evil chuckle that echoed through the room. 'Vlad?!' we yelled as we viewed him from up and down. 'What a surprise young Daniel.' he said. 'Let's play shall we?' said Dan. 'Ddan?' I said in complete shock. 'Danny what a surprise.' 'Don’t worry Daniel. We won’t fight at least not just yet.' said Vlad as he held up my chin. Looking me straight in the eye. 'Young Daniel when are you going to realize, you can’t win.' he said as he shook his head completely full of himself. What did I just get myself into? 'You can’t win.' I said as I tried to punch his gut but was held back by Sam. 'He just gets under my skin.' I said as I stayed behind Sam. 

'Yeah so chill.' she said as she looked back at Vlad in the center of the Lab. 'Give Danielle back and no one gets hurt Plasmious.' Vlad continued to laugh. 'No one gets hurt you say? Well do you mean physically or emotionally?' I asked still hiding behind Sam. 'What do you think Daniel?' he said as he smirked. 'You'll never have me or Danielle?' I said through gritted teeth. 'Quite the contrary Daniel.' 'What are you talking about Fruit loop.' he was really starting to get on my nerves. 'Dearest will you step out here for a moment?' said Vlad as he viewed a open door. Someone was coming. 

By the looks of the shadow their offly short. 'What would you like Daddy?' said Dani as she smirked evilly. 'Danielle?' I asked. 'Who else Sherlock Casper the friendly ghost?' said Danielle as she laughed evilly. 'Dani stop, this isn’t who you are.' I yelled trying to get her to come to her senses. 'Dani, please, I’m your brother, this is your family.' I said as I tried to touch her hand. 'No! Stay back! You don’t know a thing about me!' she yelled as she loaded an ecto ray directly at me.  
'Danielle please... don’t do this.' I said as I backed up slowly. 'Daddy gave me a order Danny.' she said as she walked up towards, me her red eyes glowing a loaded ecto ray in her hands. I fell as I tripped on Vlad’s loaded ecto phomer that he probably stole from my parent's nice job Vlad very discreet. 'Now where was I? Oh Ya I was about to kick your butt. For messing with my baby sister!' I yelled as I finally went ghost and fired an ecto ray at Vlad. 'Danielle!' he yelled as he went crashing down through the basement, to his lab. 'Daddy!' yelled Danielle.

'No uh I’m not going to fight my sister.' I said trying to hold back. 'Good you couldn’t beat me anyway.' said Danielle completely confident of the situation. I don’t think so Dani.' I said as I stood my ground. 'Really because Daddy and Dan have major plans for you Danny.' 'Dan!' she yelled as she stood back. 'I'm going to help my Dad. Why don’t you and Danny have some fun. I'm sure you’re really going to enjoy yourself right?' she asked as she viewed my look of horror. 'Hello assistant.' said Dan as he viewed me from up and down. 'Weak as I expected.' He seemed rather pleased. 

'I told you. I'm not your assistant anymore. No more!' I yelled as I unleashed my Ghostly wail. 'I'm so sick of following your orders, and when you showed up five months ago and I defeated you. I was so happy that I was finally done with you. That I could have a normal life. But I forget. I'm the Devil's assistant. I can’t have thoughts of my own. I can’t have a relationship with my friends or family. I can’t have the most best girlfriend in the entire world.  
But you know what? I’m done I’m with being the apprentice to a psycho yeah it's weird calling myself a psycho, but you know what I don’t care. I know that this isn’t right. Working for you or even working for Vlad. I do know that!' I said looking at Danielle. 'Isn’t my little sister. That I love!' I said as I pointed directly at her. 'She's not here anymore deal with it.' she said as she punched me directly at the wall. 

'Danny!' yelled everyone as I flew passed them hitting the castle wall as I made a gaping hole in the process. Vlad laughed evilly as he viewed my hilarious position. Yeah head first in a wall isn’t a great position. But hey I didn’t plan it. 'Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.' Said Vlad as he neared closer.  
So close we were in direct eye contact with each other. 'You're outmatched Vlad! You can’t win!' yelled Sam as she glared at him. 'I don’t we don't plan on losing!' she yelled. 'Yah, the only one that's going to lose here is you!' yelled Tucker. 'Now give Danielle back!' I yelled as I got up from the hole and loaded a ecto ray ready for whatever it is Vlad has up his sleeve. 

'You all think you can defeat us I don’t think so.' said Dan with an evil grin. 'Remember Danny our future, well yours since it already happened to me. Will happen....’ he said as he lifted me up and looked directly at me. 'It's all in a matter of time.' he said as he shocked me. I screamed as the electric current raced through my veins. It sort of felt like when I got my powers. I couldn’t stop screaming. It was an unbearable pain. 'I don’t want to fight!' I yelled in pain. 'How could you not? Danny! I am the most powerful ghost in both the future and this time line!' Vlad laughed evilly.  
'Danny when are you going to realize that you’re outmatched. 

hat every little thing you do will not be worth saving your precious little sister. Because young Danny... you’re done for!' he yelled as he threw me towards my parents Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. 'That's it!' I yelled as I got up clearly mad at his actions. 'What do you expect Danny... you’re hopeless and no matter what you say or do you won’t win. We'll always win right Vlad?' asked Dan as he lifted his eyebrow in amusement.  
'This young Daniel is the beginning of your demise!' Dan yelled clearly angry that a fight hasn’t broken out over our discussion.' said Dan. 'Sam we have to do something!' yelled Tucker. 'But what?' asked Sam as she looked over at Dan and Vlad. 'Not on my watch!' yelled Danielle as she loaded an ecto ray directly at my friends and our family.

'Oh man what am I going to do? 'Take this you freak!' she yelled as I tried to jump in the air once she fired her ecto ray. 'Not this time!' I yelled as I fired my ecto ray directly at her chest. 'Now let’s calm down.' said Vlad. 'Vlad bring it!' I yelled ready for battle.  
A.N  
Hey guys 2 more chapters to go to the end of this beloved series happy reading  
Dpl2


	11. Chapter 11

Danny Phantom  
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch. 11  
A.n  
Here we go again Final Chapter Epilogue next....  
Dpl2  
Sam's POV  
'You will be mine Daniel!' yelled Vlad as he loaded a ecto ray, directly at Danny. 'Well at least you'll be out of my hair once you're dead!' he yelled as he fired a huge red ecto ray in his direction. 'Danny!' I yelled. I tried to help him but Tucker held me back. 'He has to do this.' I sighed. 'On his own. I know.' I said as I sighed sadly in defeat.  
I turned to view the battle that was happening in front of me. 'Please be okay Danny. I have faith in you.' I said as I clung my hands together in worry. 'Thanks Sam.' said Danny as he tried to block Dan's blasts with each blow of his own.

Please be okay Danny. You can do this you can beat both Vlad and Dan. Vlad came in from the left. Followed by Danielle from the right. Dan practically sumo slammed right on top of Danny from the sky. 'Danny!' I yelled. I told him to be careful, guess he did'nt listen.  
There had to be something I could do to help. 'Danny!' I yelled as I fired a ray from the Fenton ghost peeler. 'Not gonna work princess i'm not in disguise.' said Vlad with a evil grin.

'It's not just for that fruitloop.' I yelled as I fired a ray directly at him. I laughed as he went flying. I was so into fighting Vlad I did'nt notice Danielle, leading, Danny towards Dan.  
'All ready for, you Dan is the machine ready to destroy him?' I asked as I headed towards the machine. 'Just about. Just need to add one.. more..' he began as he began to turn a knob on the contraption. I mean as I could see from where I was. 'Dani the machines nearly completed you have to do something!' I yelled as I tried to get his attention.

'That's it!' I yelled as I fired a ray from the Fenton peeler. Straight at Vlad Dan and Danielle. 'Leave him alone!' I yelled as I fired at all of them all at once. Danielle went flying across the room. Shortly followed by Vlad and then finally with a giant splat Dan.

'I'll get you Phantom!' yelled Vlad. 'Hey I wasn't the one who whooped your butts that's all thanks, to them.' Danny said as he cracked his knuckles eager to get on with the battle that was taking place right than and there.  
Danny's POV  
I was flying through the air trying to get as far away from Dan as possible. 'Get back here you little brat!' he yelled as he followed me as we both flew through the castle, Lab. 'No! you're done with me Dan i'm no longer your stupid assistant!' I yelled as I fired ecto rays like bat er rangs. He was blocking everyone. 'Not this time Danny.' he yelled as he followed me through every obstacle.

'No! your not now, I just want one thing!' he yelled. 'What a new face?!' I yelled as I found a new place to hide. 'It will be yours one day as well you know?' 'Not a chance!' I yelled as I tried more ecto rays.

I fired as much as I could trying to get through to my friends and family Dan close on my heels shortly followed Danielle than Vlad. I knew there was only one thing I could do to defeat them all. 'Come on Fenton you can do this.' I slowly turned around. 'Give up?' said Vlad. 'No.' I said as I took a deep breath. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom and Dad covered their ears. 'I'm so done with all of you!' I yelled as I unleashed my most powerful power.

The ghostly wail. Dan, Vlad, and Danielle screamed in agony so bad that Dan and Vlad were destroyed as they exploded into a puff of smoke. The surge was to strong. I had to revert back, I fell to the ground with a thud. 'Danny!' everyone yelled as they came up to me. I quickly got up and picked up Danielle in the process slowly heading towards Vlad's machine.  
I quickly hooked Dani in the machine. Trying to hurry to pull the switch. I pulled and pulled. 'Come on Danny this place is gonna blow!' yelled Tucker clearly terrified.  
'It... wo'nt... budge!' I yelled as I tried to pull the lever. They all struggled to help pull the switch.When finally thump! the lever thumped down the electricity running through the machine. 'It's gonna blow!' yelled Sam as everyone got out of the way. Smoke emerged everywhere. I could hear Danielle scream.

Than suddenly a thump. Dad scooped up Dani as I picked up everyone else and quickly hurried out of the manor before finally. BOOM! The manor exploded. Once the smoke was clear all that was left was a pile of bricks. 'Let's get out of here.' I said as I began to walk to the nearest bus stop.  
'You sure you're okay?' asked Dad as he carried a passed out Dani in his giant protective arms. 'Yeah, Dad i'm just glad Dani and all of you are okay. I'm glad you're okay, hot stuff.' said Sam as she kissed me passionately on the lips.

I enjoyed every second. 'You always make me feel so much better!' I said as I spun her around. 'Ow.' I said quickly. As if I had a cramp.  
'Maybe you should take it easy. 'Come on we have a long walk to the R.V.' said Sam as we headed to the R.V.' said Sam as we headed to the others. 'A very long walk.' said Tucker as he sighed in horror. 'I could carry everyone to the R.V.' I said as I readied myself. 'Aren't you out of energy and stuck in human form for a while longer?' asked Jazz as she looked directly at me.

'You need to take it easy little bro.' she said as she patted my shoulder. 'I suppose.' I said as I shrugged in deep agony. 'It hurts doesn't it?' said Sam as she rubbed my shoulder. 'Yeah come on we have a long walk.' I said as I began walking slowly an painfully through Wisconsin.  
Everyone following close behind.

A.N  
Did you love the last Ch? hope so epilougue coming next.  
Dpl2


	12. Chapter 12

Danny Phantom   
IN  
Devil’s assistant no more  
Ch. 12  
A.n  
Here's the Epilogue.....

Danny's POV  
'After many hours of walking all through Wisconsin. We finally made it to the bus station. 'Six tickets to Amity Park California.' said Dad as he handed the lady his ATM card. 'Sure.' she said as we quickly got our tickets and boarded the bus. I sighed in relief as Dad patted my shoulder as he set Dani on his lap. 'Thanks Dad.' I said as I looked out the bus window as it departed the bus station.

'Are you okay?' he asked as he removed his hand from my shoulder. 'This Dan fellow has you troubled does'nt he?' asked Dad as he slowly played with his hands, 'A little. Vlad to? But their gone.' 'Well at least I think Vlad is?' I shook my head trying to erase the thought from my head.

'What ever may happen Danny. I want you to know. I'm proud of you.' said Dad as he fixed Dani's position on his lap. 'She's been asleep a offly long time are you sure she's okay?' Dad sighed.  
'She'll be okay Danny, she just needs some rest.' said Dad. I yawned as I leaned my head on the bus window. Man Dan? Vlad and a psycho Danielle. Maybe... I could rest my eyes.. for a second.

'Danny we're here.' said Sam as she nudged my shoulder trying to wake me from my deep sleep. I woke up with a jolt rubbing my eye as I gasped slightly.  
'We're here? already? man I feel like I got zero sleep. I just closed my eyes did'nt I? Oh well I thought as I slowly got up from the padded seat and followed everyone off the bus.

Dad took a deep breath as he carried Danielle off the bus. I sighed as I followed everyone through the bus station and headed home to Fenton Works.  
'Jack you lost the R.V did'nt you?' asked Mom as she crossed her arms in disappointment. 'Um... no?' said Jack as he looked up.  
'Someone is bound to find it.' said Jazz as she grabbed her psychology book and began to read it for the twelve time. Dad placed Dani on the livingroom couch. 'I'll make coffee.' I said as I headed into the kitchen. Something tells me that there's more to it. I'm very worried about Danielle.

Maddie's POV  
Danielle hasn't woken up yet and I could tell Danny's pretty worried about her. I don't blame him for that. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but Vlad and Dan's. Putting a innocent child against her brother.  
That was so cruel. He went to school with us. He went to school with us. That... that monster! 'Jack.' I said as I whispered. 'What?' he asked softly as he looked over Dani. 'Vlad our friend he?' Jack nodded. 'He ruined our children's joy.  
Yeah he used Dani to get to our son!' I said. 'It's fine Mads.' he said. 'Is it is it really?' suddenly Danny entered the living room with four cups of coffee. 'Oh, Danny thanks.' I said as I passed out three of the cups. 'Are you sure you're okay Danny you seem very stressed.' I said as I sipped my coffee.

He sighed as he took a seat by his sister Jazz..' I swear...' I said painfully as I clung to my stomach in pain.  
'Still hurts?' asked Jack as he glanced over at Danny. 'I'll be fine.' he said as he got up to make two more cups for Sam and Tucker. 'Thanks.' they said in unison as I handed them their cups. 'I'll be right back.' said Danny as he headed into the kitchen.  
Danny's POV  
Is he coming back? are they gonna come back. Maybe not Dan or Vlad? but or maybe Vlad will come back. If either of them come back i'll be protecting her with my life. I don't care what happens to me I messed up I know.

But no one hurts my baby sister no one! I sighed as I got a few cookies and the coffee pot and headed back into the living room hoping Dani woke up at least by now. 'You okay?' said Sam as she helped me with the tray of fresh coffee and a batch of cookies. I grabbed from the cookie jar.

'I guess I just think there's something i'm missing.' Tucker grabbed a few cookies and stuffed them in his face like a pig. 'Everything will be okay Danny you have a family, a wonderful girlfriend and a amazing friend.' I sighed. 'Your right... I really don't wanna talk about it.' I said as I sighed in frustration.

'Let's just do something to keep my mind off of what just happened.' I sighed as I layed on the couch by Sam. 'We could watch a movie?' Sam said as she leaned close to me. 'I guess but. movie.' she said as she stopped me mid sentence. 'Chill Danny just take a breather, okay?' she asked as she clung to my fisted hand.

After about twenty minutes of trying to figure out what to do. We decided to watch Batman. It's sort of funny. Me a superhero loving to watch movies about them.  
'I'll put it in.' said Jazz as she grabbed the DVD from the DVD shelf. 'I'll make popcorn.' said Mom as she headed to the kitchen. Gosh my head is killing me.

Mom do we have aspirin?' I asked as I held the side of my head in frustration. 'Yes Danny I'll grab you the bottle with some water.' she yelled from the kitchen. 'Thanks Mom.' I said as I curled up in the sofa by Dani. Sam leaning close by. 'Got the Popcorn.' said Mom as she placed the bowl in the center coffee table. Along with a cup of water. 'Here's your aspirin.' she said as she handed me two pills.

'Thanks.' I said as I quickly took them. God I hope this stupid headache goes away. Sam and I curled up on the couch with a small bowl of popcorn watching Batman with the rest of my family. 'This movie rules!' yelled Tucker mouth still pretty full from the Ice cream.' I laughed. 'Um when did you get that?' he stopped and stared at me a piece of ice cream on his lips. 'Helped myself hope you don't mind?' asked Tucker as he continued to eat it with joy. I ate some popcorn and drank a lot of action. I enjoyed every second of it.

Jack Nicholas as Joker. Utter classic. 'Enjoying the movie?' asked Sam as she leaned close to me. After a couple of hours of watching the movie. I was pretty tired we all were. I guess about three minutes before the movie ended we fell asleep. I was asleep for about a half an hour. I sighed as I looked around the livingroom. Dani was still pretty unconscious.  
I slowly picked her up and headed to her room. I set her on her bed once I got there. 'Everything will be okay Dani were safe now safe as we'll ever be.' I said as I fixed her hair.

I hope she wakes up soon. 'Please be okay Dani.' I said as I headed out of her room and down the stairs. 'I put her in her room.' I sighed slightly, 'I just hope she'll be okay. She's been asleep a long time.' I said as I put my hands in my pockets. I headed into the livingroom and sat by Sam and Tucker. 'It will be okay Danny. Dani will be okay.' said Sam as she kissed me softly on the lips. 'I hope your right.' I said as I brought her closer to me.

'Should we start Batman returns?' asked Sam as she took my hand in hers. 'Yeah we should.' I said as I kissed her softly on the lips. She blushed slightly. 'Sam you have a curfew?' I asked her as I looked into her eyes. 'No. my parents left town again. I can pretty much do whatever I want.' she said as she pulled me closer to her and kissing me deeply and passionately. Me enjoying every second of it. 'Hey I'll be right back.' I said as I ran upstairs to grab something, 'Okay.' she said as I went upstairs.

'What's going on?' said Dani as she rubbed her eyes. 'Glad your up sis go see Mom, Dad and Jazz.' I said as I hugged her.

'Okay.' she smiled as she headed downstairs. I grabbed something from my room and followed her down. 'We're happy you're up Dani.' they all said as they hugged her. 'We all are.' I said as I headed towards Sam. 'Sam?' I said. 'Yeah Danny?' she asked questionally. I got on one knee. 'Will you marry me?' she gasped.

A.N   
Wow, well this was the last chapter of this series I hope you loved it? Happy reading  
DPL2


End file.
